My Trip to Ireland
by StBerryfan16
Summary: Casey travels to Ireland and meets someone who makes her realize what she needs to do. Dasey.


I got off the plane and a breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't have to see the man I loved who also happened to be my step-brother named Derek. I knew we both loved each other but because we were step-siblings it couldn't work so that's why I was on a plane headed to Ireland for three months by myself for a senior trip.

It was supposed to be the two of us traveling around Europe but when I realized I loved him I told him I couldn't be around him using the excuse that we would fight to much. My parents were worried that I was going alone but understood my fake reasoning so they let me go.

I took my seat next to a pretty girl who looked about twenty dressed in jeans and a Jonas brothers t-shirts. She introduced herself simply as Kelli and as she spoke in a mixed Irish and Boston accent I couldn't help feeling that she knew who I was. We started talking and I learned Kelli was actually twenty-one, owned her own business and was going on vacation to visit her friends. As we talked on the ten hour plane ride I explained everything about Derek,

"We will be landing in five minutes in Killaloe, Ireland" we heard the stewardess say as I was done explaining.

"Well, if I was you I wouldn't fear and just tell Derek how you feel 'cause as my friend Deanna always says 'Love is love is love' you can't control it" Kelli said to me as she wrote her number on a piece of paper.

"If you need anymore help or a good tour guide give me a call." I found my hotel and after calling my mom to tell her I was safe I thought about what Kelli said. Maybe I can't control who I love I've tried to date other guys but it didn't help I always compared them to Derek.

I looked at the clock and saw it was time for dinner. I had searched good restaurants in Ireland and had found some but not wanting to go alone I called Kelli,

"Hey Casey what's up" _'wow she's so nice'_

"I was just wondering if you know a good place to go and eat" I heard some voices in the background then Kelli ask,

"Do you wanna come and eat dinner with me and my friends?" I thought about it for a moment and said,

"Sure, thanks." Kelli came and picked me up in her 1966 red Mustang and we went to a restaurant named O'Donovan's. We met Kelli's friends, Lily and Kristen, at the restaurant and I ordered a ten ounce sirloin steak while we all talked.

First I just listened to Kelli and her two friends catch up but by the time our food came they were asking me questions. 'Where do you live, How old are you, how many are in your family' stuff like that. They made me feel included and explained to me the best places to go around Ireland. Kelli even invited me to stay over at her house instead of the hotel.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Yeah, I have a spare bedroom and everything it would save you the money you could use for souvenirs". I hadn't even thought about that I should buy my whole family something and Emily.

"Ok you convinced me but only if you insist" I said smiling.

"I do so it's settled we'll stop by the hotel so we can get your stuff then your staying at my house. You guys wanna come?" she asked Lily and Kristen.

"Sure. Let's have some fun" they reply. We leave and I think how lucky I was to have the first person I meet on my trip be as nice as Kelli's being to me. We drive to the hotel and they walk upstairs with me to help me get me stuff. It doesn't take that long because I didn't unpack so we shortly pulled up to, if I called it a house it would be an understatement, it was HUGE to say the least.

I looked even better on the inside it seemed to have everything, four bedrooms each with a big screen T.V., a bathroom and a ton of space, two home theatres a weight room and a kitchen. I saw the front and thought 'wow' then I went inside and thought

'_WOW'_ it was amazing.

Kelli first gave me a tour then we headed downstairs to one of the home theatres to watch a movie. We watched a recording of the movie 'Speak' and talked. It felt like I had known them for years. Before we knew it it was two in the morning. We were all tired so we quickly fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking. I walked upstairs to the kitchen and saw Kelli making breakfast,

"Morning how'd you sleep" she said when she noticed I was there.

"Good morning I slept well thank you. Do you need help with breakfast?" I replied smiling.

"No I'm done thanks anyways. What do you want to do today" she said as she carried the last couple of plates to the table. We talked about what to do that day while we ate and were shortly joined by Lily and Kristen.

I spent the rest of my trip with Kelli, Lily and Kristen letting them show me around. I went all around Ireland so by the last night I felt like it was my home. I still wanted to stay with Kelli, Lily and Kristen but also wanted to go home and see my family. Most of all I wanted to see Derek. I realized how much I missed and loved him on my trip.

On the plane ride back I gathered all my courage and thought about what I would say. I walked off the plane and grabbed my luggage while looking for my Mom and George. I saw them on my way out and ran up to them giving both of them a hug and ask,

"How was everything at home?"

"Good how was Ireland?" my mom asked. On the car ride I explained where I went and about Kelli, Lily and Kristen. We pulled into the drive way and I asked who was home,

"Everyone except Derek. He went out"

"Oh" I guess I'll have to wait my stomach went crazy. I knew exactly what I was going to say now what am I gonna do. Derek didn't come home until dinner and he didn't even talk to me. Right before bed I went into his room and found he was at his desk just sitting there staring off into space.

"Hey, Derek can I talk to you?" I asked as I walked in. He snapped out of his trance and said,

"Uh, yeah Case what's up" I loved it when he used my nickname.

"While I was on my trip I couldn't get one thing, well, one person out of my mind and I realized that as much fun as I had on my trip I wanted to come home to see . . . you. And I just wanted to say I love you Derek and I know we're step-siblings but I don't think that matters I just had to tell you" _'I was rambling Oh no'_ I looked at Derek and got scared. He doesn't look happy but then he stood up and walked over to me and grabbed me kissing me with as much passion as he could muster. I tried to match it but failed. We pulled away and he said out of breath,

"I love you too. The whole time you were gone I missed you so much". That night I fell asleep in his arms and we've been together ever since. We told our parents and after a little convincing they came around. After we finished school we got married and moved to Ireland. We have four kids and have never been happier.


End file.
